7th Year
by AccioDev
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione return for their 7th Year at Hogwarts, but things may not go as smoothly as they wish.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione P.O.V.

"Harry, I'm sure that McGonagall would have made you Head Boy, had she known you were coming ahead of time!"

"Are you saying that Harry would beat me out for Head Boy, Hermione?" Ron questioned. I was getting frustrated, by my boyfriend, Ron and my best friend Harry who had both wanted to be Head Boy, but they had waited until last minute to enroll at Hogwarts again.

"She should have known I was coming!_ Dumbledore always _did!"

"Harry," I spoke softly, "she isn't Dumbledore, you should have made an appointment like she advised you do." Ever since the defeat of the Dark Lord, Professor McGonagall knew students who had been on the run (Muggle Borns, Blood Traitors, etc.) would want to come back and finish where they left off, and with the amount of students wanting to come back, she had sent out owls and told everyone to, 'reply with yes or no, and I will make an appointment to see you.' As usual, Harry and Ron had left their owl replies until last minute, and their owls barely even made it before the final enrollment parchment had been drawn up.

Unlike them, _I _had replied with my owl as quickly as I could, and I had met with Professor, (I never got used to calling her 'Headmaster or Headmistress') McGonagall and she had appointed me Head Girl with a flick of her wand.

"Well it's not my fault Hermione! I was busy!"

"So was I! I was helping George with the jokeshop!" They were both telling the truth, since the Dark Lord's fall, and Fred passing it had been hectic. Harry had been busy recounting his previous encounters with the Dark Lord with the Ministry, and Ron well, busy with George and his family. The death of Fred had really ruined everything, Mrs. Weasley was barely her loud self, but I'm sure things would fall back into place.

"I know, we were all busy. I spent the Summer explaining the memory charm I pulled on my parents, Harry the Ministry basically owned you during the Summer, and Ron, well you've been busy with family matters." Even though Ron and I were dating, it didn't seem right to talk about Fred with him, he would when he was ready.

"You're right, I'm sorry for making a big deal about the Head Boy thing, I just wanted to be like my dad, y'know?" Sighed Harry.

"It's alright mate, and I'm sure if your dad had been here, he would have been proud of you Harry." Ron replied.

"At least we're on the Hogwarts Express, it's good to go back, finish our last year."

Draco Malfoy P.O.V.

I didn't want to be here, Hogwarts is nothing to me. This stupid scarlet train meant nothing to me. I wanted to stay home, skip my last year. But my mother, had demanded I go back and finish my wizarding education. Believe me, I was more surprised than McGonagall when she saw me walk into her office for the appointment.

I was even forced to sit alone, the other Slytherins were with their own friends, my goons so to say, Crabbe and Goyle, well who knows where they are. Probably died at the fight, or ran away to the mountains, never heard from them once this summer, and they aren't even on the train, now what? Do I go around and get new goons? Perhaps someone will talk to me, as I am a _pureblood_, from a highly feared; and respected family. These pathetic excuses as Wizards and Witches will come to me, like a flock of chicken.

"Oh! Sorry!" The compartment door slid open, but just as quickly closed.

"Wait-come back!" Perhaps this young witch would be handy?

"Oh, I'm sorry- Oh, it's _you."_

How had I not known who it was? The flaming haired blood traitor, I should have known from her voice she wasn't anyone important. "Funny, and next time, learn to knock."

"I thought it was empty, alright _Malfoy._"

"Whatever, Weasley." I turned my back on her and looked outside the window at the darkening sky.

"You're all alone, what happened? Crabbe and Goyle run off once they found out you, and your family are _nothing_ without Voldemort?"

She had done it, the horrid blood traitor had crossed the line. "My family is more rich, powerful and not to mention better than yours." I was standing up now, I was annoyed enough that I had to go back to Hogwarts, but the fact that this Weasley girl had the nerve to speak like that to me, just made me want to hex her.

"Whatever, Malfoy. My family will always be more liked, and loved; than yours." With that the flaming ball of red slammed the compartment door and stormed down the aisle.

Ron P.O.V.

"Harry? If you don't mind my asking, what's going on between you and Ginny?" We had all been quietly thinking to ourselves when Hermione asked. You think the women, being so brilliant and all would ask this when I wasn't around?

"W-what? What do you mean?" Harry suddenly sat upright and leaned in closer to Hermione, "did she ask about me?"

"Ask Ronald that, later. But answer me Harry, what _is_ going on?"

"Hermione, leave the poor bloke alone! Under a year ago he defeated the greatest Dark Wizard to live, and now you're asking him romance questions?"

"Ron, the only reason you said that is because Ginny-" Hermione was cut off as the compartment door slid open and someone said, "Malfoy is such a bloody git." Ginny had just entered the room. I swear I saw Harry sigh and lean back on his seat as she entered.

"What did he do now? We haven't even started back yet and I'll probably be handing him a detention." Hermione sighed.

"The fool thought it would be funny to insult my family. After what his family's done, he shouldn't even be talking." Ginny fumed.

I understood how she felt, Malfoy was always beating on me too, going off about how broke I was, but I was looking forward to know he wasn't going to be here, but sadly, he had enrolled.

"He's a brat, spoiled. That's all, ignore him Ginny." I said from my seat.

"Ronald, will you come with me to get something from the cart? I'm awfully hungry."

Hermione? Eating sweets? Her parents are Dentists, (I didn't know much about the Muggle world, but she had told me that they clean teeth) they barely ever let her eat sweets, why in the world would she suddenly want sweets? And why did I have to go with her? Ginny could go.

"I think I'll stay here, but if you want you can get me choco-"

"Ronald, come with me." Hermione's eyes shot daggers at me, she looked menacing, and believe me; you don't want to fool with her when she has that look.

"Right, right, coming love! Be back you two.." I grunted and got up, following Hermione out the compartment, and sliding the door behind me. "There's the sweet cart, c'mon let's go and get something quickly." I started walking towards it when Hermione started walking the other way. "Hermione? The sweet cart? It's going the other way!"

"Ronald, shut up and follow me." Well, well, aren't we a little snippy today?

"Right, love.." I quietly followed behind her until we came across an empty compartment, a pack of third years had just left heading towards the sweets, I assume.

"In here." Hermione gestured inside and I followed her.

"Hermione, why are we here? I know this is probably one of your brilliant schemes, but I was kind of looking forward to some chocolate frogs."

"Oh grow up Ronald!" She had recently started calling me 'Ronald' more than 'Ron', it didn't bother me, but it was different. "I wanted to leave Ginny and Harry alone, let them talk things out."

"Talk things out? What things?" Hermione gave me one of her eye-rolls.

"Ron, she and Harry were dating back in sixth year, remember?"

"Yes, that was two years ago. I was dating Lavender Brown then," I caught the look in Hermione's eyes, and quickly added, "horrible girl though, wanted to kill myself, really."

"How sweet, but if you didn't notice they broke up because Harry wanted to protect her and couldn't get close to her because of Voldemort. And now Voldemort is gone, and the most romance they shared is that snogging they did a few months back."

"_They snogged?_" I was okay with Harry dating my younger sister, but I didn't know they were dating again, I'm thrilled, but I would have liked the memo.

"_Yes,_" Hermione said with an exasperated tone. "It was at your moms party in May, they snuck off, I didn't know they did. I went looking for Ginny and I saw her and Harry snogging, I left before they saw me."

"Blimey, but they like each other? Don't they?"

"I think so, oh but Ronald we should be getting back, I'm sure we've been gone long enough."

Harry P.O.V.

Hermione had taken Ron with her to grab some sweets, I honestly doubt that's where they went. Now Ginny and I were alone, with nothing to talk about. It was awkward and kind of tense. It's not like we weren't friends anymore, we talked together in social gatherings together, but when it was just the two of us, we never talked.

"I wonder where they are.." Ginny mumbled breaking the silence.

"They're probably off wandering the aisle.." I knew I didn't really think that, Hermione had left with Ron to get me and Ginny talking, but what was there to talk about? We had broken up, but snogged a few months back. I'm sure I was being git by not even asking her to be my girlfriend, or anything but what more could I do? That night we snogged and she ran off into her bedroom. We hadn't had a proper conversation since.

"We're back!" Hermione and Ron stumbled back into the compartment, empty handed.

"Didn't you go to get sweets?" I asked suspiciously.

"They ran out of what I wanted." Hermione spoke casually as if I was oblivious to the real reason she left.

"Right well, we'll be at Hogwarts soon, might as well change into out robes." Ginny said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

Ginny P.O.V.

The ride up to Hogwarts was a rather quiet one, I had sat with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Every so often I could see Hermione giving Harry and I a quick look, and then fixing her vision on something else.

I knew she had only left the compartment back on the train to get Harry and I to talk, but what could I say? 'Hi, sorry for running away after you snogged me.' Like that would work.

The ride remained quiet, up until we reached Hogwarts. The school was still under repairs, I'm sure some floors and corridors would be off limits to students.

As usual the sorting began, I didn't pay attention. I don't think many people did. The enchanted ceiling was only half enchanted, and even then, it was splotchy in some places. I'm sure that captivated enough attention and nobody really heard what was happening. On top of that, a lot of the students were recounting about the Dark Lord, and how he had been defeated by Harry.

"Ahem," Headmistress McGonagall took her place at the podium. "Welcome new students, and welcome back old ones. I am your Headmistress, McGonagall. But I would advise you call me Professor." If the rumours were true, Professor McGonagall didn't believe she could ever step into Dumbledore's shoes. "As you are aware the school is under repairs," she motioned to the ceiling, "A few corridors are banned to students, your Head boy and girl shall go over those in the common room." I zoned out at this point, McGonagall was only going off about a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, I didn't catch the name. I just wanted the feast to end, so I could curl up in my bed and sleep.

Draco P.O.V.

McGonagall went off about rules and such I clearly didn't care about. The feast started and I decided to be a little friendly with my fellow Slytherins.

"Hello." I turned to my right, a girl with dark, long wavy hair with bright blue eyes was looking at me.

"Oh, hello!" She smiled warmly at me, I wonder if she could replace Crabbe or Goyle? She could probably replace both, she looked smart. But I had never seen this particular Slytherin before.

"I am Draco, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you're familiar with my surname?"

"Well of course Draco! Who doesn't know who you are?"

"Ah, I see you know about great Wizard families, what's your surname?" The girl looked like a pureblood, but a half would be good enough.

"Clemens. Juliet Clemens."

Clemens? I had never heard of a pureblood or a half-blood with that surname. "I've never heard of your surname, are you from here?" Juliet went a bit red.

"My parents are from America, they're one of the few pureblood's left there, they sent me to live in Britain when I was fairly young, I live with my squib aunt, and I only just started here."

"Squib? Well at least you're pure." I wasn't to fond of the fact that she had a squib for an Aunt, but it's not like her Aunt was a muggle, she was from a pure family. I guess I could befriend little Juliet.

Hermione P.O.V.

The feast was over, and I had cleared the last batch of first years up to their dormitories, only a handful of seventh years were left.

"Hey! Guys!" Neville Longbottom came panting down the stairs towards me, I swear if he doesn't slow down, he will fall.

"Hi Neville, nice to see you!" Harry and Ron made hand gestures for Neville to sit with us.

"Did you hear?" He said taking his seat.

"Hear what?" Asked Harry, suddenly curious.

"Mrs Norris finally die from a heart-attack?" Guessed Ron.

"Ronald!"

"Alright! I was kidding!" He grunted.

"Nice guess Ron, but no. I heard that McGonagall has made some serious changes!"

"What? She hasn't told me anything!" Neville we're Head Boy and Girl! How could McGonagall not tell us anything?" I was panicking, Professor McGonagall should have informed me earlier!

"Don't worry, they're just more school activities, like dances, more visits out of the school, tours of the Ministry."

"_Dances_? Does she have any idea how hard that would be to plan? It would take months, and I'd have to skip a meal, also less time at the library...Oh dear.." I was a bookworm, I enjoyed knowledge, it was power after all. And I couldn't risk skipping a study session, this is Seventh Year! It really matters!

"Don't worry, all the Head Boys and Girls will help organize it, I heard Flitwick, telling Sprout up on the stair case." Was this Neville's way of assuring me?

"She's panicking, Ron."

"I know, I just don't know what to do when she does it."

"I'm going to my Dorm, goodnight boys." I had to go over my schedule, rearrange as many things as I could!

-One Week Later-

Harry P.O.V.

Just as Neville has said, a dance had been scheduled. I barely saw Hermione now. She was busy preparing for the dance, which was three days away, she also had a load of school work. Ron and I actually had to do our own work for once because Hermione was to stressed to help us.

"I don't know why Slughorn makes us do so much work." Professor Slughorn had come back to Hogwarts as Potions teacher this year, and he had loaded the Seventh Years with work. He kept them busy until the wee cracks of dawn.

"Ron, the mans losing it. I swear." I had a huge pile of books in my hand when I turned around and fell straight into somebody, and landed on the floor, with books laying all around me.

"Oi, mate; watch where you're going." Instead of helping me, Ron stood above me laughing.

"Thanks for the help, Ron." I stood up leaving the books on the ground, a girl was on the floor just starting to stand up. "Hey, sorry about crashing into you like that. Are you okay?" Her dark hair was all over the place, and she had a smile perched onto her face.

"No, no! My fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. And I'm fine, what about you? A bunch of books landed on you.."

"Well, none of them did any serious damage, thanks for asking though. By the way, names Harry, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ron." Oh look, someone had taken a break from laughing.

"Juliet, nice to meet both of you. What House are you in?"

"Both in Gryffindor, yourself?"

"Slytherin."

Wait-what? This girl was polite, kind, and caring. Three qualities no Slytherin had. She couldn't really be, could she?

"Everyone looks dazed when I tell them what House I'm in." Juliet smiled weakly.

"Blood hell! You're a Slytherin? You're far from one! You're more like a Hufflepuff, maybe a Gryffindor. Anything but a Slytherin."

"Pipe it Weasley, don't you have something to do?" Oh great, I knew that voice a little to well for my own good.

"Do you need something, Malfoy?" I turned around to look at his sleek, long face.

"Just waiting for Juliet."

"This Juliet?" Ron pointed at her, "we were just telling her how she doesn't belong in Slytherin, you know cause you're all rude little arseholes."

"Funny Weasley, at least I have money. C'mon Juliet." Malfoy grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her away. I swear I saw her mouth, 'sorry' before they left.

"Did you see that, Harry?"

"A kind Slytherin? Or Draco with a kind Slytherin girlfriend?"


End file.
